Death of the Dragon
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: This takes place in medieval times as this is a Pearlshipping, Amourshipping, Advanceshipping and Pokeshipping story, When a dragon comes and takes these 4 girls captive, one man stands in it's way from killing them, can he defeat the dragon and save the girls before it's too late, find out in this story.


**Death of the Dragon**

Disclaimer: this is a Pearlshipping, Amourshipping, Advancedshipping and Pokeshipping one-shot with the story after the events of the critically acclaimed game Skyrim in another realm with the son of Alduin, other then that, on the story, Also put in some adventure based music or anime openings like Skyrim's theme or SAO's opening.

We start in a small village leading to a Large Castle under siege and in panic in the darkness of night.

"(Screams) Somebody help me!" screamed an old lady as she sees a shadow flying over her house.

"Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" yells Commander Seth as guards run around with iron swords guiding the villagers to safety.

"What's going on, Commander?" Asked one of the guards.

"We're under attack by a dragon." Explained Commander Seth as more people run past him in fear and anxiety.

"How's that possible, the Tales said the Dragonborn slayed Alduin and the dragons would leave forever, isn't that true Commander?" Asked another guard who's helping a young girl to her father.

AN: The dragon looks meaner and scarier then any dragon from Skyrim and it's carnage is unlike anything you've read before so picture Alduin and the meanest dragon you can think of.

"At first I thought it was true, but now I'm not so sure." Says Seth as a deafening roar is heard.

"What was that?!" Asked a guard who looks startled.

"That would be the Dragon preparing to attack". Says the Commander as the beast flies down and launches a breath attack of fire, setting a house ablaze.

The dragon just keeps on attacking leaving burned houses, dead corpses and an eternal lasting horror of the people when a certain hero is caught in the fire with his baby son and wife.

"Aaron, Aaron, where are you?!" Asked Delia as she holds her baby boy tight as the fire builds around their house as the baby is crying.

"I'm over here!" Shouted Aaron as he fires a blue ball at the door which causes the door to burst open and Delia runs out holding the baby as Aaron jumps off the ledge to fight the dragon.

The Castle also is in panic as many servants and maids run around trying to escape as the building burns as some knights get into a defensive position as the dragon forces through the roof and attacks with it's breath and kills 2 of the 6.

"Maids, get the 4 girls into the vault!" yelled one of the defending knights as 2 maids and 2 servants ran into the girls rooms and looks in shock and horror.

(Screams) "The Kings are Dead!" screamed on of the maids as she covers her mouth.

"Not just her, the queens are dead too." Said one of the servants.

Suddenly, 3 of the kings and queens start to stir causing all the maids and servants to breath in relief.

(Groans) What the hell happened?" Asked King Norman as his wife Caroline gets on her feet.

"Your Majesty, the kingdom is under attack by a powerful dragon and the villagers are in panic." Said one of the servants as the 2nd queen is helped to her feet.

"That's impossible, the dragons were suppose to be the stuff of legend weren't they?" Asked Johanna.

"Then what is that flying around and burning the kingdom and villages?!" Shouted Caroline as she points to the sight of the burning village.

"Where are the babies?" Asked the king.

"They're being taken to the Vault so they'll be safe from the dragon'." Said a maid.

"Where's sir Aaron cause the knights have no chance against that monster?!" Said queen Johanna who is shaken in fear as the beast roars as it shoots more flames at the castle, the 4 baby girls are now safe in the Vault as the 3 rulers now enter the Vault to be with their babies as Aaron faces the dragon head on.

"So you're the threat that's causing this destruction and misery, well then, prepare to meet your despise and the hands of Sir Aaron Ketchum!" Shouted Aaron as he draws out a sword which glows blue due to his aura.

The dragon roars as Aaron charges at it and the fight is on.

Aaron and the dragon fight to their physical limits, with Aaron breathing heavily with bruises and cuts all over his body, and the dragon has healable scars and cuts on it's legs and tail.

"You fought bravely, but now it's time for you to be slain". (Battle cry's) Shouted Aaron as he charges one last time as the dragon does one final fire breath attack consuming Aaron and making him fall to the ground in agonising pain and causes him to come his last breath.

(Pants heavily) "My son, my time may be over, but I'll be watching over you in spirit, Delia, watch over him as someday he'll be strong to take on any threat in our name, My son, someday you'll meet the right people as you grow into a mature boy, Farewell" (Groans and closes his eyes)

(Gasps) "No, he's gone, NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Delia as she felt his presence blank as the baby cries and the dragon flies away.

The villagers circle around the body of Aaron who was a great man, one of the kindest people the kingdom has ever seen and they in shock, disbelief and despair.

The next week, a huge gathering of villagers and the king and queens attend the funeral to honour their fallen hero for the great deeds he's done for the village and kingdom.

 **18 YEARS LATER**

18 years have passed, and the dragon that killed Sir Aaron has gotten even stronger since it's last attack on more villages forcing more people to seek shelter at the kingdom, as for the unnamed son of Aaron, the boy's name is Ash Ketchum, a kind, faithful, truthful, smart, strong and I must say good looking boy who's training with a steel sword in attacking, defending and many sword techniques, he even became on of the strongest people to decline a position as a guard and knight, when he declined, he left the village to train in the mountains with wise elder, Yondu, who is a master of dragons and the keeper of dragon slaying weapons in her secret chest. She even took Ash in after Delia passed away and he would make them proud in his own image.

As for the 4 baby girls, they've grown to become 4 of most beautiful looking princesses in the entire kingdom, their names are Misty, May, Serena and Dawn. These 4 girls were to become queen if they legally married 4 men, which were Paul for Dawn, Drew for May, Trip for Serena and Gary for Misty, but what the girls don't know is the boys are greedy and selfish, they are also cowards who cower at even the sight of maids and servants coming in to inform them of stuff, King Norman has passed away due health failures and the 2 queens died of old age, and the kingdom has been in good hands of Gary, Trip, Drew and Paul but the dragon has kept on attacking since Sir Aaron's demise and the villagers have now gotten fear sicken over time.

"How's the villagers doing?" Asked Paul as his face looks with concern.

"They're still shaken up and it's probably gonna get worse if we don't stop the damn dragon." Said Drew as his face looks with worry.

 **2 months later**

We now head to the girls walking around the castle chatting and giggling.

Misty is wearing an orange coloured shirt with orange stockings and orange pants.

May is wearing the same thing except the colour she's wearing red clothes.

Serena is wearing the same clothes as the others, except it's hot pink.

Dawn is the exact same only her clothes is in pink.

The girls have been caught in the dark as no one has told them about the dragon attacks, but they have been informed of Sir Aaron and his heroic deeds.

"So I wonder what the future kings are gonna think about us". Said Serena.

"I'm pretty sure that the kings are pleased with you girls". Says one of the guards as they are on the lookout for any attackers.

Suddenly, a loud roar is heard over the distance causing all the palace even the villagers to jump in surprise and worry is now back on the faces of the villagers.

"What was that?" Asked Misty as she and the other girls cling together with worry.

"Damnit, not now!" Said one of the guards as he gets his iron sword ready.

"What's going on?" Asked May as she looks nervous.

"No one's told you?!" said one of the escorts that has a battle-axe ready.

"Our parents haven't told us anything except the hero Sir Aaron was to the people and the kingdom, they didn't tell us how he died". Said Serena as she looks out of the window.

"I think it's time that they know the truth if that noise is what I think it is". Suggested one of the guards at the lookout porch where Serena is.

"The truth, what do you mean?" Asked Dawn

The guard opened his mouth but, could not say a single word as the horn of warning sounds alerting the guards to escort the girls to the Vault and the Commander to escort the people to safety as the dragon launches a fireball and it strikes a roof of a house causing the nearby people to run in fear.

"The dragon's back again!" Shouted a servant as the 4 princes stand up in shock and fear.

"Where are the girls?" Asked Paul.

"They're safe in the Vault". Said the servant as the boys sigh in relief.

"Thanks, now tell the commander to use steel arrows on this beast cause swords won't work." Ordered Trip as the servant runs to tell Commander Seth.

Commander Seth got the order and has told the guards to use all the arrows they've got, at first they were succeeding as the arrows are skewered to it's body but now as the dragon flies around burning more house and destroying buildings of shops with its tail and claws on hand, the arrows are barely doing any damage as some of the guards have been burned to a crisp.

"Sir, the arrows are not doing damage to this monster, instead it looks like it has made it's skin thicker than last time". Said a guard as the dragon knocks one of his fellow guardsmen back and through the wall of a house with its tail, killing him in the process.

"Damn, how do we stop this thing, if Sir Aaron were alive, he'd knew exactly what to do". Said Commander Seth as he grits his teeth tightly.

More guards are killed by the dragons fire or it's tail as the village and stores except for two buildings are a smouldering wreck as the dragon now attacks the castle, shaking the Vault in the process.

"What's going on?" Asked Serena as she looks frightened.

"That thing is now attacking the castle by the sound of it". Says Misty as the girls now hold each other closely as the dragon roars loudly.

The dragon again breathes it's fire attack, this time on the knights that are guarding the princes, burning them to death and causing the 4 princes to cover their mouths in shock and disbelief, the dragon then flies to the middle of the castle.

"It's headed towards the Vault!" Said Drew as 4 knights rush to the Vault to try and save the 4 girls.

The knights open the Vault's doors which causes the girls to jump in surprise.

"It's ok princesses, we're here to make sure that monster doesn't do you harm." Says one of the 4 knights as the girls slightly settle down.

But then the dragon uses its head on the brick wall, causing multiple stone bricks to fall and the girls are fairly alarmed as 2 of the knights charge at the beast, only to strike them down and out with its tail, the 4 girls are now frightened as the 2 remaining knights who are now petrified raise their shields and slowly move forward, only for the dragon to blow a mysterious power, pushing the 2 remaining knights to the ground, knocking them out as the girls watched in horror, but couldn't run as the dragon then grabs them.

(Screams) "What does this thing want with us?" Asks May in fright.

"I don't know, but I'm scared to find out." Said Misty as the other girls nod in agreement and fright.

The dragon then uses the power again to put the girls to sleep and flies off into the mountains, causing the surviving villagers to gasp in horror and shock.

"Where's that thing taking them?" Asks a villager.

"I don't know, but I fear the worst of the princesses." Said another villager as she hold's her small child who's crying.

The princes have received word of the kidnapping of the princesses and they've not taken it well as they have messed their bedrooms up in depression and sadness.

 **Head to Mountains**

We head to the highest point of a small, snowy mountain where Yondu, Master of Dragons is meditating when she senses something bad.

"The dragon has kidnapped the 4 princesses, it killed multiple citizens and destroyed many houses and buildings, this will not bode well for the princes in the future." Thought Yondu as Ash approaches her.

"Sit." Says the elder as Ash kneels before her.

"Right now, you must be wondering why I summoned you here, yes?" Questioned Yondu.

"Yes, I was wondering why you summoned me, is there something wrong or do I need to practice my aura again?" Asked Ash as Yondu looks at the fire in front of her.

"No, you've perfected the aura, it's your home town". Says Yondu.

"What about it, did something happen, please tell me, I must know". Said Ash as his face is filled with Anxiety.

(Sighs) Your home town has been destroyed, multiple buildings have been destroyed, people have died and the 4 princesses who were supposed to be queens in a few weeks from now have been kidnapped by a very powerful dragon". Said Yondu as Ash's face is now full of shock, sadness and anger.

"Which one did it?!" Said Ash as he is full of rage.

"The same one that killed your father, the Late Sir Aaron." Said the elder causing Ash to gasp in even more shock.

"Where is the dragon taken them?" Asked Ash.

"He has taken them to his dark castle on the Mountain of Death, if you want to defeat him, you should follow me." Said Yondu as she gets up and walks slowly to her room and opens a trap door and walks down a flight of stairs as Ash follows her.

"What is this?" Asked Ash in surprise as he looks at different books, crystals, weapons and armour.

"This is not what I want to show you, it's actually in here". Says Yondu as pulls a lever, gears and mechanisms start spinning revealing a secret room with a powerful looking sword and some badass amour.

"WOW, this has got to be the coolest stuff I've ever seen." Said Ash as he looks around as Yondu takes the amour of it's stand and gives it to Ash.

"This armour has been designed with special materials to protect you from any damage and it's capable to self-repair, also it's been enchanted with the best enchantments in the world, go on put it on." Said the elder as she gives Ash the powerful armour and he puts it on.

AN: The armour Ash is wearing is made of diamonds, gold and skin made of Alduin's body. For you people, you can imagine it however you like.

Ash checks himself from head to toe as the armour fits perfectly, Yondu smiles at Ash.

"This fits me perfectly, I look amazing." Said Ash as the elder has a Excalibur like sword in her hand.

"You'll need this if you want to defeat the dragon." Says Yondu as she hands Ash the sword.

Ash checks the one handed long ranged sword before putting the sword into his holder.

"The swords name is DragonSlayer, and it's special power is that it prevents any dragon from flying when struck, the armour you've wearing steals the slayed dragons strength and abilities so you can now pick up people with ease and you'll be able to fly." Said Yondu as she gets a crystal and puts the armour's description and swords powers in it.

"Nice, what's that crystal for Yondu?" Asks Ash as Yondu gives him the Crystal.

"This crystal is used only on Clothing, armour and one handed swords only, on other stuff it will fail." Explained Yondu as Ash nod in understanding.

The elder then grabs something out of her chest, it's a dark blue cloak with a hood on it and she wraps it around Ash, covering his Armour.

"This Cloak is been made to protect you from the dragon's fire breath attack." Says Yondu.

"Is that it?" Asks Ash.

"That sword also reacts to aura, making it more powerful, now go, head to the village, find out what you can about the attack, buy whatever it is you need to help you and save the princesses from the dragon." Says Yondu as Ash now leaves with his hood covering his helmet as he scales down the mountain and heads to his home village.

 **2 weeks later**

The village has recovered, but the people are now more scared then ever as the guards except Commander Seth have been strict, taxes have increased massively, payment for materials have been risen to near unbuyable prices and it's all thanks to the kings who have now become egotistical, angry, tyrannical, selfish, power craving and desperate after what the dragon did.

Ash now arrives at the village in the middle of the day as he walks past villagers who whisper about his appearance.

"Haven't we seen that guy before?" Asked a villager as Ash walks by ignoring the whispers.

"I think I've seen him before, but I can't put my finger on it". Says another villager who's sweeping the floor.

Ash heads to a place where drinks and food are sold, he sits near the tender who looks at him the way he looks at other customers.

"One bottle of mead please." Asked Ash as the bartender hands him the bottle.

"That'll be 20 gold coins please." Says the tender as Ash instantly hands him 20 gold coins shocking everyone in the shop.

"How did you get this; the gold range is so low that you'll have to be extremely lucky to get this kind of payment since the "self-proclaimed kings" raised the tax rate and increased the payments of all items in the village." Says the bartender as Ash drinks his Mead.

"I have my ways; do you guys know how the princesses got taken and why is the "self-proclaimed kings" risen the priceline?" Asked Ash.

"I'll tell you how it began." Said the bartender as Ash listen to the details.

The bartender explains to Ash how the princesses got kidnapped, how the dragon destroyed the village and how the princes completely changed their lives due to the incident and now they think the princesses have died shocking Ash.

"I don't believe it, only cause their loved one are thought to be dead." Said Ash as he looks at his hand as it turns into a fist.

"I don't think their dead at all, I think they are alive and scared as that damn dragon has them locked in a cage for them to suffer and I won't stand for it, do you happen to know where a clothes shop is?" Asked Ash.

"It's just near here, all you got to do head to your left when you leave and you're there, the shopkeepers name there is Zoe, she'll help you out." Says the bartender.

"Thanks, I needed that." Says Ash as he heads to the shop on his left.

"Hello, welcome to my store, what can I help you with?" Asked Zoey with a smile.

"Hi, I was wondering if you sell Cloaks?" said Ash.

"Of course, I've got plenty of Cloaks to spare." Said Zoe as she leads Ash to a wardrobe which is filled with Cloaks of different colours.

Ash then picks out 4 different Cloaks, and heads to the buyout area where Zoe is.

"That'll be 40 gold coins each." Said Zoey as Ash pays 160 gold and puts the Cloaks in his pack.

"Bonnie, do you know where the pouches are?" Asked Zoe as a yellow haired girl appears.

"Yeah, there near the boots." Says Bonnie as Ash left the store.

"Thank you for you're business." Said Ash as he left.

"Bye." Said Zoe and Bonnie as Ash is now heads out of the village and heads out to find the mountain which homes the dragon.

When Ash left the village, he instantly used the crystal Yondu gave him on the 4 Cloaks giving them the same enchantments as his one.

 **3 weeks later**

it has taken Ash 3 weeks to reach the Mountain where the dragon lives after asking so many people if they have seen where the dragon has headed with the 4 girls, some people warn him not to engage the beast, some tell him how dangerous the mountain of death is and some tell him of the Castle that's at the top of the mountain, after gaining so much information, Ash has climbed the mountain for 2 days until he reaches the castle doors.

"Now, if I were a dragon holding 4 princesses captive, where would I be and where would I put 4 princesses?" Asks Ash to himself as he looks around until he hears a roar, alerting him and he sees the beast.

"There you are, time for me to get inside" Said Ash as he now gets inside silently.

 **Skip to the now barren-wasted throne room where the girls are dangling above in a giant bird cage.**

The girls have been frightened by the massive monster for several weeks as it circles around the building looking for prey to hunt.

Right now, the dragon is just flying in circles looking for food and water as the girls just stare in horror as it's roar scares them.

"Is that monster going to kill us?" Asks May as she clings on to the others.

"I don't know, but I'm afraid help may not be coming." Says Serena as she has tears in her eyes.

"You maybe right, it looks like it will be the end of us." Says Dawn as she starts crying along with the others as the dragon lands and walks towards the cage.

(Gasps) The dragon's coming this way!" Shouted Misty as the others look at the direction she's looking.

As the beast gets closer, the girls scream as it roars when it's dangerously close to the girls.

Ash is looking for the girls by using his aura to detect their lifeforce which he is successful, but now has to climb a flight of stairs where it leads to the destroyed throne room.

(Sighs) "How many stairs have I climbed cause this castle's huge." Says Ash as he stops to catch his breath.

But the moment he caught his breath, a scream was heard echoing from above causing him to rush up the hundred stairs in pure adrenaline.

The dragon was ready to unleash it's fire breath attack as the girls screamed when…

"Hey, ugly!" Shouted Ash as the dragon looks down at him as the girls look and blush heavily.

"It looks like we'll be saved after all." Said Serena as the other girls jump and shout yay in excitement.

"If you want to burn them alive, you're going to go through me!" Shouted Ash as he draws his DragonSlayer from his scabbard.

The moment his sword is drawn, an blue aura goes around it, causing Ash to close his eyes in thought of attack

"If I run straight at him, I'll just get burned, but the Cloak Yondu gave prevents that, if I get one strike on him, my armour will absorb his strength and abilities and if I take damage, my armour will repair itself, so I can use my aura as a shield if he attacks then I can counterattack when he's wide open." Thought Ash as he gets into position, ready for the dragon's first attack.

The girls watch with worried looks on their faces as the 2 foes now rush at each other.

"Please win this, brave knight as our lives are now in your hands." Says the 4 princesses as they hold their hands together and close their eyes.

The dragon unleashes it's fire attack, only for Ash to roll out of it's way and blocks with a shield from his aura, then Ash goes for the first strike, only for the beast to swipe it's tail at Ash, only for him to baseball slide under it.

"Man, this thing is fast, at this rate, I can't defeat it, but I won't know unless I try". Thought Ash as he gets into a fighting stance.

The fight between Ash and the dragon goes on for quite awhile as the dragon has cuts and scratch marks all over his body, Ash's sword has taken some of the dragon's strength and abilities but Ash has been worn down badly as he has taken some serious damage but his armour keeps repairing itself and the fire attacks don't do any damage due to the cloak he's wearing protects him from fire but he's down to his last health and energy as the dragon fly's in and tries to swoop him

The blue aura completely covers the sword as the 4 girls hoping look at the sword in awe.

(Yells) Ash charges as the dragon unleashes it's biggest fireball ever and slices through it and strikes the dragon on his neck causing the girls and Ash to cover their eyes as the now deceased dragon shines a bright light and turns into a chest shocking everyone when they hear a voice saying.

"For the one who has defeated me, YOU have been deemed worthy of the treasure that lies within this chest, take it."

The light then fades away showing a grey-coated chest with 2 dragon heads on the side wide open as a key floats out of it, Ash then grabs the key and runs to the hanging cage unlocks the door, releasing the girls who run to the ground whilst Ash jumps off and lands like a badass who takes no prisoners.

"So brave knight, may you please remove your helmet so we may know who it is that sent you?" Asks the 4 girls.

Ash does what the girls ask and removes his helmet showing his face shocking the girls and making them blush.

"You're the son of the hero, Sir Aaron Ketchum, everybody back home thinks you're dead." Says Misty.

"I know, I think it's time you girls learned what has happened after your kidnappings". Says Ash as the girls pay close attention.

Ash then explains the princes sudden change of attitude, the village tax raise, the guards being super strict and the princes proclaiming themselves king shocking the girls and angering them in the process.

"If that is true, then they don't deserve to be called prince or king." Said May.

"True that, a true prince and is always fair to his subjects and his people." Said Serena, earning nods from Misty and May.

"So, how are we going to get down from this castle, in case you didn't notice, that battle destroyed the bottom half?" Asked Dawn as she sees Ash going through the Dragon chest.

"Easy, but it's cold outside and there are bandits and thieves out there". Said Ash as he looks through the chest.

"What exactly have you found Ash?" Asked Misty as the girls want to see what Ash has got.

"I think I've got some Royal Armour and there are 4 sets of them, along with a sword" Says Ash as he gets his Crystal and uses it on the Armour and swords.

Ash then give the princesses the armour and weapons, after they put on the armour, he then gives them the 4 Cloaks he bought and uses his crystal on them giving them the fire protection he has.

"I hope the "self-proclaimed kings" came to their senses". Says Ash as the girls are ready.

"If that doesn't work, there's always tossing them out into the open world and crowning a new king in their place if you know what I'm talking about." Says May as she playfully elbows Ash.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ash with a slight blush on his face.

"I mean a real prince or king would risk their lives for princesses or queens like us". Said Serena

"And as your reward, you get this". Said Dawn.

Dawn then steps on her tiptoes, brining her lips and Ash's together, kissing with passion until they break to get a breath of air, the other girls followed suit, doing what Dawn just did until they break for fresh air.

"Wow, did you 4 just made me your girlfriends at the same time?" Asked Ash.

"Yep, cause we choose you instead of those jerks." Says the 4 girls as they and Ash smile.

"You girls ready?" Ask Ash as he looks behind him.

"Yes" Says the girls in synch.

"Then, Let's go!" Shouted Ash as he jumps with the girls following behind him as they fly to the castle.

 **2 days later**

The group has landed just outside the village where they enter and walk towards the castle, what they don't realise is the villagers are following them to the castle, when they reach the doors, Ash knocks on it and their enter, they reach the throne room which is filled with guards.

"To what service can we bestow upon you, knight?" Asked Trip in a sarcastic and menacing tone.

"I request that you 4 call an assembly of the town first, then we'll talk." Says Ash in a whispering tone.

"Ok, You got it." Says Paul in a grumpy like voice.

Ash then leaves the room which the girls wait for him patiently.

"So did they agree to the request?" Asks Serena.

"Yes, right now, they are getting the guards to gather the people into the court room." Says Ash with a smile.

"Ok, so the plan is working." Says Dawn as Ash nods in confirmation.

 **1 hour later**

The girls take off the hoods of their cloaks, they then enter the courtroom with Ash as the people look with normal looks on their faces.

"As we all know, this stranger called us here at this time and for what reason, may these people ask?" Asks Gary with a stern look on his face.

"I called all you fair people at this time cos it's time all of you know the truth". Speaks out Ash as the people mumble to each other on what he is talking about.

"The truth, speak up man, or we'll have to throw you out." Yells Gary as his patience is wearing thin.

"You want the truth, I'll give you the damn truth!" Yelled Ash causing everyone to go silent and pay attention.

"Tell us then, we don't have all day cause everyone's got things to do for us, for this kingdom." Speaks out Drew.

"That's just it." Says Ash confusing everyone except the 4 girls.

"What's it?" Says Trip in a snapping tone.

"You." Says Ash pointing at the 4 princes shocking everyone except the 4 princesses.

"You're the reason these people have been suffering, you're the reason these people have become desperate and you're the damn reason that these people have been ripping each other of their stores and homes!" Shouted Ash shocking everyone and angering the princes.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Shouted the 4 boys.

"You heard me, and by the looks on everyone's faces, they're not too happy about it". Says Ash.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY US, GUARDS TAKE HIM DOWN!" Shouted Gary as he points at Ash.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Says Ash with a small smile.

"And the hell shouldn't we?" Asks Paul with a fist pounding on the table.

"Because of this, guys come over here." Says Ash pointing at the girls, motioning them to go to him.

"Who are these losers?" Asks Drew in a rude, selfish and arrogant tone.

"Careful what you say, well because, guys take your helmets off, show them who you really are". Says Ash in a nice tone.

The princesses took their helmets off, causing everyone to gasp in shock and the 4 princes are speechless.

"That's right, these "Losers" that you called them are you future, well now formally wives." Said Ash as the people look at the princes in anger.

"Down with the Princes!" Chanted the people as they rush at them when they're trying to escape but Commander Seth punches all 4 of them knocking them out, the crowd goes back to their seats.

"People, people, settle down." Says Misty as people sit and calm themselves.

"Now, you're all wondering who this man is?" Asks Serena as Commander Seth drags the former princes into the courtroom.

"YES, YES, YES!" Chanted the people.

"Well, Sir Knight, may you please remove you're helmet so the people can now welcome our new King?!" Asks May and Dawn at the same time.

Ash slowly took off his helmet and turned to face the crowd, shocking everybody and causing them to gasp in disbelief.

"That's right, the brave knight who saved us is the son of the late Sir Aaron Ketchum and he's earned our right to marry him!" shouted the 4 now queens as they kiss him on the lips, angering the now prisoners as Seth takes them away.

 **The wedding was held in the next 2 months as Ash instantly dropped the taxes, became nice to the villagers and even worked peace with the other kingdoms to restore order in the land, The 4 queens armour and swords along with their cloaks were put in the master bedroom, Ash had a grand crown placed upon his head, his armour and weapons along with equipment were also in the master bedroom, He had 4 kids, one from each queen and all was right with the world.**

 **And that's it for this tale, I really hope you enjoyed reading it as I really enjoyed creating it for you good people, hope you Read, Rate and Review as I'll see you next time as I'm planning on an SAO One-shot,**

 **I'll catch you guys later, Peace out.**


End file.
